The Prophecy of Angels
by VK3
Summary: In a world where Angels and Demons exist and teens are trained to fight, a new age of darkness will arise. As darkness wipes the world clean, a descendant of Gabriel will save the world and fall in love. FEMSLASH!


The Prophecy of Angels

Chapter One: The Academy

Marissa watched on as the headmaster staggered his way to the podium, his cane tapping against the cobblestone floor. A few of her classmates snickered at the old man when he tried to put his spectacles on his face, but ended up poking himself in the eyes. Glaring at them, Marissa looked back up at the embarrassed headmaster who smiled gratefully at her. Clearing his throat, the headmaster began the new school year speech.

"_Good Morning and welcome to a new year at Olympus Academy. I am Headmaster Balthazar and the Head Teacher of Fighting. To the new students this year, you will be put into a house according to your skills and intelligence. The four houses are Orpheus School of the Dark, Dianna's School of the Hunt, Aegis School of Swordsmanship and fighting and_…," The headmaster hesitated, his voice now solemn and weary," _Gabriel School of Archangels_."

Everyone knew the tale of Gabriel the Archangel and his prophecy. His descent from heaven because he fell in love with a human girl, who then gave birth to a child. His brother Raphael told God of Gabriel's treachery. God banished Gabriel from the girl and his child and was locked away in heaven until the war of the skies. God's left hand Lucifer had fallen in to the darkness and waged war on heaven. Angels fought against Lucifer's army for decades before Gabriel drove his sword into Lucifer's heart and sent him to hell. Gabriel condemned his brother to an eternity in the underworld. The prophecy of Gabriel told of a descendant of the angel who when darkness arises again will defeat Lucifer and purify the angels heart back to gold.

Headmaster Balthazar cleared his throat and continued the speech from where he left off. Reaching down he grabbed a scroll of the new student's names. The inductions of new students always made them anxious because they always hoped Gabriel's descendant was in the group. The descendant never was so they gave up on hope of ever finding him or her.

"_When I call your names please come forward and the podium will decide your house._" The headmaster's voice boomed against the walls.

"_Sasha Nightshade" _

**DIANA **

"_Eric Clear" _

**AEGIS **

"_Mark Jackson" _

**ORPHEUS **

"_Chloe Jackson" _

**AEGIS **

This went on for another forty students and Marissa and the students were already getting bored. She began playing with her sword but stopped when the headmaster called the last name.

"_Skylar Phoenix " _

Marissa looked at this girl who appeared to be her age. Skylar's hair reminded Marissa of a ray of sunshine. The girl had blue and black eyes, the mixture scary yet beautiful. The taller girl walked toward the podium before kneeling in front of it. Every student waited anxiously for her house name. Skylar's body went rigid and she began shaking as the podium accessed her mind. The podium began its induction ritual, the air tense and uncomfortable. Skylar cried out in pain as her skin began to flake and symbols appeared on her arms. The symbols began moving around her arms until they fussed together into crosses. A loud crack was heard throughout the hall, as Skylar's mouth opened into a silent scream. Her eyes began to change, the blue/black in her pupils moved back until it covered the white of her eyes. Little bumps grew slightly and began to move under pale skin, seeking a way out. Skylar's closed fist slammed down on the ground while the other clutched at her heart. She tucked her face between her arms to try to make the pain go away. A tearing sound met the student's fearful ears. The back of Skylar's thin shirt was torn into pieces. Students watched with disturbed eyes as the bumps grew and slowly tore apart the skin on her back. The girl's body was shaking and covered in sweat. Blood dripped off her back and onto the floor under her. Marissa lurched forward, a hand on her sword, but arms held her back. It was a few more moments of watching the skin on her back tear apart before the impossible happened. In a second, two something's from her back popped up, flinging blood around the room and other students. The room was silent except for Skylar's heavy breathing that was uneven and unsteady. Two wings stretched from her back and were white as a sheet of paper. Blood fell of the damp feathers and hit the ground with soft smacks. As Skylar fell to her side, the podium yelled out her houses name.

**GABRIEL **

The arms holding let Marissa go, as everyone stared in shock at the bloodied girl on the podium. Running forward, Marissa kneeled by Skylar's limp and beaten body. Headmaster Balthazar stared at her before inspecting the descendant's wounds. Marissa hand hesitantly stroked Skylar's wings, her hand now covered in blood.

"_Oh my god it's the descendant!" _

"_She's cute…"_

"_Her wings are so hot..." _

The whispers of the students rang out through the hall. Marissa clenched her jaw in jealousy, her eyes glaring daggers at the people. She knew that she didn't know this girl but something in her recognized Skylar.

"_Marissa…"_

"_Uh . . . What?" Marissa asked confusedly. _

"_I must take her to the infirmary" Headmaster Balthazar said to the distraught girl._

Marissa let Skylar wings fall from her hands; the Headmaster scooped her up into his arms. When he began walking away, Marissa heard something fall from Skylar's lips…

_Marissa_


End file.
